Posible
by ShineBK
Summary: Kagamine Rin es una chica interesada solo en el dinero, el cual pierde gracias a su padre, un hombre borracho, agresivo y egoísta. Después de el fallecimiento de éste, se entera que su padre tubo una aventura con una joven que tuvo a un chico. ¿Que pasará con su nuevo hermano? ¿Se podrá acostumbrar a su nueva e incómoda vida?, Con Len, todo es posible.
1. Prólogo

De seguro hoy me haría rica, ¿Que digo? Yo ya soy rica, me refiero a multimillonaria, ¡Sí! Por fin podré lucirme ante la maldita de Miku, a esa tipa le sale dinero hasta debajo de los zapatos... pero estoy por superarla. Ciertamente ese jodido viejo que tengo por padre me debe esta, en estos momentos debe estar de vuelta a casa con un bendito, pero bendito cheque de 6 millones de dólares.

Ya me imagino con mi nuevos vestido de Armani y con mi nuevo collar de oro, la otra vez vi uno de oro con joyas que me hicieron gritar de euforia. Sonreí, eso de seguro era verdadera felicidad, algo que solo mi maravilloso dinero puede pagar... Me acerqué a la cocina, dios, necesitaba un jugo de naranja.

Debo reconocer que nunca había estado tan ansiosa en mi vida, en solo unas horas ya llegaría el viejo que ese cheque. De seguro en cuanto llegue me largaré a comprar con Miki y Miku.

.

.

.

¡Ya pasaron 4 horas! ¡4 horas! Él ya debía de haber llegado... Ya, sin aguantar las ganas de llamarlo y decirle que se apurara marqué su movil... Una... dos... tres... cuatro... Muchas veces. Más no contestaba, podría ser que el avión tardara y no hubiera conexión... ¡Imposible! Va en primera clase y ademas, ningún avión tardaría tanto...

No, no piensen que estoy preocupada, ¿de ese viejo? ¡Já!, pero, el cheque... Mi padre ha invertido todo nuestro dinero en esto, si algo le llagara a pasar al cheque... yo, yo no sé que haría...

*Ring, Ring~~* Mi teléfono sonó, lo tomé sin pensarlo, era mi padre.

— ¡¿Esta bien el cheque!?— pregunté, era lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza.

— ¿Se-señorita Kagamine?— Esa voz me sonaba extraña, no era el viejo... Algo raro pasaba.

— Al habla.

— Su-su padre ha fallecido... De verdad mis condolencias...— Tragué saliva... Estaba estupefacta, mi padre había muerto, bueno... no es que lo quisiera pero... uno se conmueve. Luego la idea volvió a mi mente:

— ¡¿Y EL CHEQUE!?— Mi desesperación era notoria, si, no me importa ese mequetrefe, que bueno que ya se haya ido al infierno. Créanme, un tipo como él no se gana el cariño ni de un perro.

— Los papeles han desaparecido, sinceramente solo encontramos una carta dirigida a usted. Si no me equivoco, debe ya de estar siendo dirigida a su casa. — Entonces sentí desmayarme, ¡El cheque! mis esperanzas... el dinero... mi vida... mi vestido. Un sonido me avisó junto a la desobediencia de mi cuerpo a las ordenes de mi cerebro que me había desmayado, no veía nada, mi cuerpo esta bloqueado. ¿Que pasará ahora?

.

.

.

Desperté en mi cama, seguramente una de las sirvientas me trajo hasta aquí. Más solo al estirarme, la idea de la carta llegó a mi mente. Tal vez... por fin mi maldito padre se volvió un tipo bueno que le da a su hija el deseado cheque a través de una carta. Me paré poco importándome la desnudez de mis pies y llegué al buzón... Allí estaba, la carta. La tomé con prisa y la abrí sin cuidado. Solo un papel. Un mísero papel, revisé el sobre por si un pequeño papel con mucho ceros quedaba, pero nada.

Entonces desesperada, tomé el papel en busca de algún indicio... sinceramente no me esperaba lo que leería a continuación:

_"Rin:  
>Lamento decirte que no, no hay cheque, así que ahora no ha de interesarte esta carta. Pero, ya que todo, digo TODO lo nuestro ha sido embaucado gracias a mis adicciones y mis malas inversiones, deberás continuar para saber que pasará contigo de ahora en adelante.<br>_

_ Bueno, comienzo por decirte que en cuanto leas esto deberás ya empezar a ordenar tus maletas porque esa ya no es tu casa. También he de comunicarte que hay algo que no te he contado, un profundo secreto que me ha atormentado años. Se me es difícil escribirlo, pero, aquí va:_

_ Cuando tu madre me comunicó que estaba embarazada de tí, me desesperé. Y me emborraché. En cuanto llegué a casa, tomé a la primera mujer guapa que ví y me la llevé a la fuerza a la cama. Tu madre, no estaba allí. Luego de despertar y ver a semejante mujer allí. Me aventuré más con ella, era la criada a ese lugar, y al parecer, estaba enamorada de mí. Me aproveché de eso. Pero, luego de un tiempo, ella, apenada me informa que está embarazada de 3 meses ya. No la abandoné, créeme o no. _

_ Lo sé, me odias por haber engañado a tu amada madre, pero, aún así me odiabas desde antes... o sea... ¿Quién no lo haría? . _

_ Bueno, por más sorprendente que parezca, él nació el mismo día que tú, por dos horas de retraso. Parecían estar conectados. _

_ Bueno, ¿por qué crees que te hablo de esto?, creo que eres muy lista jovencita, y ya habrás de saberlo. No vayas a maldecir mi tumba, pero, tu irás a vivir con ellos. "_

Quedé atónita, acaso... yo... ¿Tenía un Hermano?.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! Mis hermosuras, aquí ven un nuevo projecto, creo que estara bien cool. ¬3¬ No sé, este prólogo los dejó algo atrapados? <strong>

**¡Dejen rewiews! Así podré continuar la historia. **

**Matte-nee~~~**


	2. Adiós Todo

Dos días...

Y su mente se encontraba totalmente agobiada. Eran demasiadas cosas juntas; La muerte de su padre, la perdida de todo su dinero, y... claro, el enterarse de que tenía un hermano de exactamente su misma edad. No podía comprender siquiera la manera en la cual se contactaría con esas dos personas. Solo sabía que necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse, y su única opción era ese lugar, ya que sus "Amigas" de seguro no les servirían para nada, aparte de alguien que se burle un rato de su desgracia.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, el teléfono de la rubia sonó nuevamente: Número Desconocido. Rin contestó:

— ¿Moshi-moshi?

— Etto... ¿Estoy hablando con Rin?— se preguntó por el otro lado del teléfono. La voz de la persona desconocida era muy linda, femenina y aguda. A Rin le agradó aquel tono.

— Si, al habla. ¿Con quien tengo el gusto...?

— ¡Oh Rin! Hablas con Luka, Megurine Luka. Verás, lamento de verdad todo lo que le sucedió a tu padre, seguramente estás en un momento difícil, no eres la única... Es... triste— La mujer empezó a llorar a través del otro lado del teléfono. Rin empezó a concluir lo que pasaba. — Bueno, él como último deseo ha pedido que, bueno, que te de asilo. Así que, ¿quieres que te recoja?, solo dime tu dirección... — Una ira inmensa salió de lo más profundo de la Kagamine, si es que en algún momento considero la voz de esa tipa melodiosa, ahora no le podía parecer más repugnante. Ésa mujer fue la amante del maldito de su padre, es la progenitora del fruto que profana la integridad de su adorada madre. Las palabras "Megurine Luka" le hacían rechinar los dientes. Más en ese momento no podía dormir en la calle, tragando todo lo que sentía en ese momento dijo:

— Oh... Bueno, Avenida C. de Y...

.

.

Se apresuró en tomar toda la ropa posible, pocas maletas, mucha ropa. Fue una elección difícil, solo tomó lo más caro y bonito... muchas cosas se quedaron atrás... Suspiró con tristeza y tomó lo que no cabía en sus manos. Lista para abandonar aquel lugar.

En algo de tiempo el timbre sonó, en la rubia había unas emociones contradictorias. Por un lado el odio, el rencor y el deseo de no ver a ese indeseada persona. Y por el otro la curiosidad y la necesidad de un techo para dormir. Fue entonces cuando, ya resignada, ideó su plan de vida: "Juntaré dinero, me iré, formaré una empresa y me haré rica nuevamente." no era algo muy... eficiente, pero, ella tenía iniciativa.

Rin se dirigió a el marco de la puerta y apretó un par de botones, dándole entrada a la mujer. Luka de acercó hasta ser visible por el limpio cristal de a ventana de la casa de la rubia, tocó, educadamente la puerta dos veces y esperó a que le abrieran. Este era un gran paso para ambas, y ninguna de ellas hacía esto por voluntad propia. Entonces la última puerta fue abierta, podía ver Rin a una bella mujer de cabellos rosa, hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, con una ropa sencilla y barata, pero, gracias a la bella figura de la mujer, la hacía ver más fina y elegante que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido la rubia. Rin se sintió incómoda con la presencia de Luka, por varias razones.

Entonces ambas se miraron concentradas, hasta que una dulce sonrisa de parte de Luka interrumpió ese procedimiento.

— ... Hola, Rin.— Dijo la mujer, Rin le miró con disgusto y giró el rostro

— Así que viviré contigo... ¿No?.— dijo ignorando el cordial saludo. Luka asintió.

— Se que debe de ser difícil... pero quiero dar lo mejor de mí para-— Fue interrumpida.

— ¿Vamos?.— Dijo Rin haciéndose la fuerte, en verdad ahora había perdido todo, pero eso no se compararía con lo que ganaría...

— Claro.— Y así ambas se fueron de aquel lugar, a Rin poco le importaba lo que le pasara, solo giró su cabeza para mirar por última vez su amado hogar. Tal vez todo esta pasando demasiado rápido. Más a la salida no se encontraba ningún auto, Rin tragó saliva, no quería creérselo. De verdad: ¿Que pasaría ahora?. Preguntó para confirmar. — ¿Y el auto?— Luka la miró preocupada, no había pensado que sería tan difícil la chica, además, no pensaba que viviera en una mansión y todo eso. Sí, ella de verdad amaba a ese hombre, prometió cuidar a la joven como si fuera su hija. Y no se rendiría tan fácil.

— Pues... no tenemos. Pero jejejejeje si es que junto algo de dinero...— Rin suspiró, rendida simplemente salió, ignorando a la peli-rosada. Llevaba con increíble esfuerzo sus grandes maletas, más no quería pedir ayuda, su obstinación y orgullo era más grande. Más era notorio para Luka todo lo que pasaba, era natural que la joven le odiase, más eso era el último deseo del hombre que amaba, al que nunca fue capaz de decirle "No". Tomó sin preguntar dos de las tantas maletas de la rubia, ella no se negó, pero en cambio, le regalo una _sana y hermosa _sonrisa que hizo que la peli-rosada temblara de pies a cabeza.

Así mismo esperaron a la salida de la casa de Rin, Luka había llamado a un taxi para que los llevara a casa, no solía hacerlo muy seguido porque le costaba bastante dinero. Mientras que Rin... Rin solo ocultaba su rostro implorando que ninguna de sus amigas, un conocido, o cualquier persona la viera en ese estado. Maldecía a su recientemente difunto padre por todo, ojalá que se pudriera en el infierno...

En poco llegó el taxi, Luka se dedicó a dejar las maletas en el portaequipaje, mientras que Rin, de mala gana, subía al taxi. Luka le siguió, ya percatándose del parecido de la joven a su hijo, ambos eran realmente idénticos. Esperaba que esa semejanza los hiciera llevarse bien...

"Adiós... hogar".

* * *

><p>POV. Rin:<p>

Mientras que estaba en ese auto, daba todo de mí para no mostrar ni un signo de tristeza. Había perdido todo, mi adorada casa, mis muebles, gran parte de mi ropa, mi laptop... Mis auriculares...

Quería llorar en ese preciso instante... ¿Cómo pasó todo tan rápido? ¡Solo habían pasado dos días! ¡Dos días sabiendo del fallecimiento de mi padre, de que este mismo tenía una amante, y que ésta, para colmo, tiene un hijo! ¡Dos tortuosos días sabiendo que pronto perdería mi vida actual!, o casi actual. Miré el ventanal, fingiendo estar distraída, mientras unas lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas. ¿Qué será de mí ahora?, quiero ser fuerte, pero con esto no puedo... siento que hasta la muerte del viejo me esta empezando a afectar, ¡Aún con todo lo que me hizo!. Me duele saber que mi adorada madre fue engañada, mi difunta madre que me otorgó su vida para vivir. Me duele, en el fondo no solo me duele pensar en las cosas que perdí, o en las cosas que ya no tendré, sino en pensar en la repulsión que me tendrán mis "Amigas" al verme nuevamente... en que pensará Kaito...

Kaito...

No me había puesto a pensar en ese nombre. Él me gustaba, era casi mi novio, y la maldita de Miku empezó a estar conmigo solo para acercarse a él, cuando yo no esté... sacará sus garras. Pero, él es diferente, de seguro cuando pueda contactarme con él podremos salir de nuevo, y formar la adorada relación que anhelé siempre tener con él. ¿Acaso seguirá queriéndome después de saber que ya no tengo dinero? ¡Rin. no desconfies de Kaito! ¡Seguramente jamás haría eso! Él no es ningún interesado.

Justo en ese instante el tono de llamada de mi celular sonó, "Miku" salía. Atendí con disgusto.

— ¡Rinsita hermosa!— dijo con hipocresía

— Habla.— Dije cortante.

— Tú no deberías de hablarme así a mí— su manera de hablar mostraba superioridad, me hacía sentir un gusano.— Pues verás, me acaba de llegar un cheque, pues sabes que mi padre es muy bueno apostando ¿No?. Bueno no es solo un cheque... es el titulo de tú casa linda, digo, mi nueva casa. Aunque dudo que me sirva mucho esa... cosa. — Apreté mis dientes, esto no podía ser peor. — Servirá para el perro.. ¿No? jajajaja— Su estúpida, horrenda y hipócrita risa — Bueno, aparte de llevarme un gran dineral, te tengo una noticia: ¡Ya puse a tu "noviesito"al contacto de todo! Te juro que hasta finge desconocerte. Que pena ¿no?... Hacían tan buena pareja...— Apreté con fuerza mis parpados, he hice firme mi voz, no le daría a nadie el gusto de verme así de humillada. Decidí confiar en Kaito, no le creo a ese zorra.

— Pues... claro, Kaito irá a ignorarme... ¡Él me ama! no como a tí, tipa sin gracia. Estoy segura que solo esperabas uno de estos momentos para llevártelo... ¡Caes tan bajo!, ¡No te creo! Kaito jamás me haría algo así...

— ¿A no?, entonces hago que salga de su propia boca... ¡Kaito~!— Gritó melosa, insoportable — ¿Acaso tu conoces a algo llamado Rin Kagamine?— El tono que utilizó al ocupar mi nombre fue... horrible. De verdad que daría por estar allí y dejar su "carita bonita" arruinada por un certero golpe. "Rin Kagamine, ¿Quien es esa tipa?" esa era su voz, esa voz que tantas veces me dijo "Te amo" ahora fingía no recordarme... algo oprimió con fuerza mi corazón... lo pensé de todos, menos de Kaito. Solo no quiero creer que esto sea cierto.

— Sigo sin creerte, pásamelo, quiero hablar con él— dije manteniendo mi tono de voz fuerte, necesitaba oirlo bien, que me lo dijera a mí.

— De verdad eres idiota... como quieras.

Luego de un "Toma" y el sonido de manos cambiándose, pude escuchar a Kaito al teléfono

— ¿Aló?— su voz calaba mi alma, me dolía todo con solo pensar que esa persona ya no me amara, y juntó con eso, mi voz se quebró también.

— Kaito...— me oía lastimera, realmente deplorable, él no contestaba.

— ...Rin... —su voz volvía a sonar algo humana, real — De verdad lo siento... ya no te quiero.— Así de simple, con esas falsas palabras, me corazón se hizo trizas, ganaste Miku, arruinaste mi vida. No quiero volver a ver la luz del sol, mi vida, todo, ya no tiene sentido. No es solo Kaito, pero, él fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Y junto con eso, empecé a llorar a mares, lancé el celular a la carretera no quería escuchar más. Solo quería, llorar. Hacer que esto nunca pasó.

Un brazo suavemente se posó en mi espalda, Luka me estaba consolando, ¡Yo no necesito su lastima!. Me corrí bruscamente apartando su mano de mi, no quería nada de ella, ni su apoyo, pero lo necesitaba. Ella solo se quedó allí, callada. Por un momento quise disculparme, pero mi orgullo es más grande.

Tomé una decisión: No la trataré como basura, ya que me han acabado de hacer lo mismo y una persona que me da asilo no se merece eso, pero, no voy a dejar de odiarla.

El camino era largo, mientras más avanzaba, más deprimente era el paisaje, de grandes mansiones con bellos jardines, habíamos pasado a hogares sencillos con un o dos míseros autos. Y luego de eso, en una esquina, una casa medianamente pequeña, con un jardín descuidado, de un aspecto amarillo, una casa apagada, que con cuidado podría ser mas linda captó mi atención. Justo entonces paramos, y cuando íbamos a abrir el portaequipajes el auto se fue corriendo, llevándose todas mis cosas con él, sabiendo que era imposible seguirlo, quise anotar la patente en mi celular... pero, ¿El problema?. Lo lancé en la carretera hace un momento, para ya haberme dado cuenta, ese ladrón se había ido con todas mis preciadas cosas. A ese tipo ni siquiera le importo la situación en que me encontraba, esa gente no tiene alma.

¡Mi vida es horrible!... Estos últimos tres día me han hecho ver que no sirvo para existir... Resoplé, bravo, solo había quedado sin ropa que usar, simplemente, no puedo esperar nada peor...

Resoplé nuevamente mientras Luka solo me miraba con pena, seguramente mi desgracia es notoria. No se refirió a ello, sino, apuntó aquella casa amarilla que me llamó la atención.

— ¿Ves aquella? ¡Pues, es tu nuevo hogar!— Luka se veía como una niña pequeña, sonreí levemente. No era tan mala como pensaba, algo al menos que no esté tan mal... Caminé tristemente sin nada en mis manos... Hola... ¿Nuevo hogar?.

* * *

><p><strong>*Llora de Emoción* ¡Hola a todossss! ¡Se que esta algo cortito! pero saben ¡Estoy feliz! Tuve siete rewiews en el prólogo! Es un gran hito para mí! <strong>

** Como que Rin es bastante positiva con el asunto... yo ya me hubiera matado XD. Además. no creen que Miku acá es MALA, bueno, ya van a ver de fue capaz... después. ejejejeje**

**Bueno, ahora, con gusto, ¡A responder Rewiews! **

**Zalazar: ¡Gracias! Espero no decepcionarte... ***Junta los dedos indices repetidamente* ****

**iloveyugiohGX93: But it was the prologue! I usually do the longer chapters ... Thanks for you opinion (?**

**Rinny: Jjejejeejeje es bastante materialista, pero se le quita proooonto XD, ojala todos tuvieran tu mente, ¡El mundo sería perfecto! (?**

**Ok: Gracias! Me has motivado mucho, lo mismo, ¡Me esforzaré por no decepcionarlos!**

**Synchronity Girl: Ya sabras porque... por ahora no te lo digo :3 pero quiero hacer esa parte emotiva XD Y... Len no- no será shota *Llora* Es que no encaja, debe ser alguien trabajador y dyujhfTAYguaktgy SEXYYY (Como siempreeee)**

**Kiaraen Kagamine: ¡Gracias! Nuevamente, no quiero decepcionarlos, pero confío que la trama será buena. ¡Eres lindaaaa! Te gustan mis historias! Graciaaaas!**

**Matryoshkah: ¡Gracias! Que bien que haya mejorado (Es que mi narrativa era un asco... XD) ¡La continuaré, de seguro! :333333**

** Ok, no soy muy buena hablando, siento que las respuestas sean cortas, pero... notan que me pongo algo rara con la emoción? XD **

**Nos vemos~~~ **


	3. Odio a primera vista

Seguí a Luka a su hogar, extrañamente me parecía muy bonito, puedo decir que hasta mi propia casa.

Temblé de pies a cabeza al poner un pie en el lugar, y más aún al atravesar la primera puerta. Luka también parecía estar nerviosa, esa mujer es muy amable, creo que uno está con ella un minuto y se encariña, ¡Pero yo no! ¡Claro! ¡No caeré en eso!... Miré hacia atrás y dejé salir por enésima vez un suspiro... Demonios, ¿Que pecado tan grande cometí para estar pagando esto?... Karma... Karma, ¿Por qué me castigas así?

Más mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando pude ver a Luka abrir la puerta principal, tragué saliva, no sabía que habría adentro, como sería... Tenía algo de miedo, es cierto que siempre me la he valido sola, pero, con el dinero de compañía, y eso es diferente. Por curiosidad me abalancé entrando al lugar, el ambiente era fresco, no muy espacioso pero fresco. Siempre que entraba a una casa pequeña solía sentirme ahogada en ella, pero... esta

— Me encantaría tener una casa igual a esta cuando sea adulta— cubrí mi boca, avergonzada, debería de saber controlar mi propio cuerpo, por lo cual mis pensamientos se deberían quedar en mi mente, y punto. Luka me miró con una sonrisa, giré mi rostro al lado contrario.

— ¿Te gusta?, Gracias, Len y Yo nos hemos esforzado bastante.

— Len...— Su nombre me sonó peculiar. — ¿Su marido?— pregunté, pensando que la amante de mi padre debería de estar casada.

— ¡No, claro que no! Len es mi hijo. — dijo agitando sus manos, palidecí, pensé que ese bastardo que tenía por hermano ya debía de hallarse en otro lugar... o no. — ¿Rin?— preguntó

— Ahhh... claro. — dije desatenta, o fingí estarlo. Esa casa era muy bonita, de verdad muy bonita. Me encantaba mirar los cuadros que en ella colgaban, me paseé un poco por la sala. UN cuadro me llamó la atención, era Luka, se veía igual pero por la fecha indicada era allí más joven, y en sus manos cargaba a un pequeño, quien se aferraba a un oso de peluche, "Mi primer día de clases" decían unas letras doradas abajo. Ese chico me parecía familiar... me recordaba a alguien (N/A: A ti misma psss).

— Llamaré a Len para que venga a saludarte... ¡Len!— gritó, no sé qué tiene en la cabeza esa mujer, cree que aquí todos nos llevaremos bien, lógicamente será lo contrario. Bueno, al escuchar eso solo quería que la tierra me tragara, me sentía incómoda, y deseaba con toda mi alma no tener que conocer a ese chico. Pero... claro, eso nunca pasa.

Unos pies bajaron de la escalera negra con forma de caracol... unos shorts cafés, una playera blanca y por último una cabellera rubia atada en una coleta. No hay nada más sorprendente que ver a alguien con una cabellera exacta a la tuya, dijo exacta, porque era idéntica en todos los aspectos. O eso creí hasta ver su rostro, quería... no sé, pero, ver a alguien tan parecido a mí... con unas tan leves diferencias me hizo sentir... extraña. Su rostro tenía unos rasgos masculinos, pero aquella esencia femenina, fina también la poseía. ¡Vamos! Eso tipo era bonito. Creo que hasta podría llegar a gustarme si no fuera la persona a la que más detesto existente, porque claro, mi padre ya está con satanás allí abajo. Él también parecía estar sorprendido, luego de unos segundos giré mi cabeza, dándole la espalda, él al parecer también había hecho lo mismo.

— **Aléjate de mí, cosa inmunda, mira que has salido del maldito malnacido de mi padre**— dije, más mi voz tenía un tono peculiar agregado, sonaba más bonita así... Hasta, claro, noté que aquel chico había dicho exactamente lo que yo dije al mismo tiempo. Luka sacó una leve risita... esta escena le pareció cómica... cuando ambos solo queríamos mostrar nuestro odio profundo hacia el otro. El chico se acercó a Luka a protestar

— ¡No es justo! él te ha hecho tanto daño y tú, para colmo, ¡admites a su hija en nuestra casa!— reclamó, me estremecí, su palabras eran molestas, hirientes.

— ¡Tu hermana también! Sabes que ella no tiene la culpa, no tienes por qué mezclar las cosas. — me defendió Luka, sonreí levemente. Algo agradecida... solo algo.

— ¡Pero si ese maldito tiene tanto dinero! ¡¿Por qué esa zorra tiene que valerse de nosotros?!— me acaba de llamar zorra, no entiendo por qué esa palabra me causa, tanto... daño, debe ser por las múltiples veces en las que se las he dicho a Miku, para mí la palabra Zorra=Miku, así de que si me llaman de esa forma, para mi es una ofensa mucho peor. Decidí por fin interrumpir.

— Cierra tu boca un momento, primero, es tu madre, no debes por qué comportarte así frente a ella, sea lo que sea. Segundo, no tengo dinero, ya en el jodido adicto a la mierda que es mi padre, lo despilfarró en apuestas. Y tercero, yo no soy ninguna zorra, soy una chica decente, descerebrado, piensa las cosas antes de hablar— dije con educación. Luka me miraba, callada, y.. Ese rubio, parecía un volcán a punto de explotar.

— Ohm... perdone, su majestad— dijo, irónico — No pensaba que aquello le ofendería tanto. Dígame, ¿desea que le sirva el té, que le dé una grata bienvenida, "princesa"?— continuó con el mismo tono, le seguí el juego.

— Oh, por supuesto, lo aceptaría con gusto— dije en un tono engreído, que hasta a mí me pareció molesto.

— Aguarde un momento, por favor. — dijo en un tono excesivamente cortés, luego de eso, se dirigió a un lugar, y volvió con una jarra con un líquido dentro. — De inmediato le sirvo— se volvió más burlesco, luego, volteó la jarra con ese té caliente en mi cabeza, se escurro por mi espalda, y luego, por toda mi ropa. Mis heridas ardían de manera insoportable... Más me contendría, no le daría en el gusto de que me viera de esa manera, me acerqué como si nada pasara a Luka y le pregunté

— ¿Me podrías decir dónde está el baño?— mi voz se quebró por un momento, espero que nadie lo haya notado. Ella me apuntó un lugar claro.

— ¿Que-quieres que te ayude en algo? Rin— me preguntó, negué con la cabeza y me retiré, casi corriendo al baño... no quería que notaran que nuevamente me había puesto a llorar. Mis heridas ardías, abrí la llave del agua y me mojé la espalda tratando de aliviar el ardor...

POV. General:

Luka lo miró furiosa, y luego le pegó una cachetada, indignada. Len se tocó la mejilla, algo sorprendido.

— Yo no crié a alguien así, yo crié a un chico con valores, con educación...— su voz era realmente furiosa, más un mostraba algo de pena.

— ¿Acaso te molesta que haya mojado alguna de sus ropas?... de seguro tiene muchas, no le costará nada cambiarse— afirmó el rubio, Luka se molestó aún más. — Sé que ahora está llorando, el té tampoco estaba tan caliente como para que le causara algún daño, le hacía falta sufrir algo—

— Tenía, digamos que hace un momento un "Buen hombre" se llevó todo en la cajuela del auto, y como si le faltara sufrir algo... de verdad, no hagas cosas sin saber lo que pasa, tú no sabes nada.— después de eso, dejó a un Len confundido en el living de la casa, ya que fue a ver a Rin.

"Recuerdo haberle visto un moretón en la espalda, puede que este alucinando, pero si no es así... Len en verdad es un idiota, seguramente debe de tener heridas abiertas, ojalá que no fuera así, algo caliente es terriblemente doloroso." Pensó Luka, abrió sin tocar la puerta del baño, ya que Rin olvidó dejarla con pestillo, allí estaba Rin, tratando de sacar el té de sus prendas... Su espalda y sus piernas se veían horripilantes, había moretones por todas partes, y varios cortes también, La rubia se encontraba callada, tratando de suprimir un sollozo. Luka se acercó con pena a la joven, y puso su mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

— ¿Rin? ¿Te encuentras bien?— le dijo preocupada, Rin giró nuevamente su rostro, estaba avergonzada, y no quería verla. — Que feo esta esto... pero, tranquila, según veo, esto parece no ser muy grave, dudo que deje marca— intentó calmarse fingiendo una sonrisa.

—... ¿Cómo sabes eso?— cuestionó Rin.

— Es que yo soy actualmente una enfermera. — Respondió Luka, mientras, con su casi-vacío maletín de emergencias, intentó curar lo más que pudo el maltratado cuerpo de la joven. — Ignora a Len, para él es algo difícil querer a cualquiera que esté relacionado con su padre, algo en él cambió al saber que yo solo era... bueno, la amante. — dijo en un tono bajo. A Rin se le revolvió el estómago al escuchar las palabras de la propia boca de la Peli-rosada.

— No-no le digas a nadie... Lo que tengo. — dijo Rin, casi implorando.

— Claro, yo solo quiero saber... si es que ha sido él el que te ha hecho esto—

— ¡No! Claro que no, esto se basa en un problema de dos palabras, Miku Hatsune. Estoy segura de que esa tipa fue la que ha mandado a ese matón todas esas veces a golpearme, es una cobarde. Aunque claro, ese malnacido también tiene culpa, insistí en que me contratara un guardaespaldas pero... jamás hizo nada aparte de prometer. — Luka, la miró sorprendida, nunca pensó que una chica que aparentara ser tan mimada hubiera soportado tanto... Rin se veía alterado.

— Tranquila, ya pasó. Ahora, te traeré algo para que te pongas. Espérame— dijo Luka, amable

— Ok, gracias— Rin lavó la cara, quitando las lágrimas que habían escurrido hace poco. Esperó a Luka, de pasó también se bañó, no iba a quedarse con el cabello así. La peli-rosa volvía con una camiseta corta, una chaleca, unos shots y unas medias. Era extraño ya que todo, excepto las medias y la chaleca, pertenecían a Len, aun así, el conjunto le quedó muy lindo. Luego, al volver al living, Rin hizo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, Len no la miraba, de por sí se sentía incómodo con la presencia de esa chica. Era un sentimiento extraño, la odiaba, con todo su ser, pero una parte también quería solo acercarse y conocerla, y claro, aparte de todo eso, el cargo de conciencia de haberse llevado por arrebatos. Se sentía atormentado, pues esa actitud agresiva le recordaba a ese despreciable ser, ese hombre con un ego gigante, ese tipo que, desgraciadamente, le había concedido la vida.

A Rin ya no le desagradaba Luka, ella no era mala, todo lo contrario, era demasiado buena. Pensó en que si los roles fueran al revés ella probablemente no hubiera aceptado a una desconocida en su casa, ni le hubiera tratado de la mejor de las maneras, como se esmeraba Luka en hacerlo.

En ese mismo momento no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy... nerviosa, con los penetrantes ojos azul zafiro de Len mirándole, cada parte de sí, seguramente solo lo hacía para incomodarla. Quería ir he esconderse con Luka, pero su orgullo no le permitía eso... Tomó algo de fuerza y dijo:

— Deja de mirarme. Es... incómodo— Len salió de su "Trance", y se abofeteó mentalmente, simplemente el... físico de esa maldita chica lo había dejado pasmado, no era como si le gustase... solo que sus ojos se desviaron por si solos.

— Como si te estuviera mirando algo... Si tuvieras... tal vez. — insinuó, solo Rin enrojeció, realmente molesta...

— ¡Yo si tengo! No como tú... Eso sí es ser una tabla.— dijo sin saber, la verdad no es como si le hubiera mirado algo a Len aparte de la dulce carita que tenía, estaba demasiado distraída y además nunca fue una pervertida.

— A... claro, a ti te ven en el suelo y te clavan en una pared— se defendió Len, con otra ofensa, Rin, indignada, solo hizo como si no escuchara, y volvió a la pelea.

— ¡Eres todo un bruto impulsivo! Haces todo sin saber si se puede. — Len se sintió muy mal con esas palabras, no quería sacar el tema de la estupidez que había hecho. Más, cabe decir que Len tiene la sangre Kagamine corriendo por sus venas, y eso lo convierte en un chico bastante orgulloso también.

— ¡Oh!... ¿¡Y que quiere que haga?! ¡Ah, ya sé! Me disculpo. ¡Perdóneme "Princesa"! Por cometer tan acto, digno a una persona con poca materia en la cabeza. Dígame que he de hacer yo, para que me perdone. — Solo queda decir que el sarcasmo estaba muy bien definido. Tal vez demasiado.

— ¡Muérete!— decretó furiosa. Dándose por terminada la conversación.

Se podría decir que fue... Odio a primera vista.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo sé, lo sé, últimamente los caps. me salen muy cortos, ¡Pero es que me emociono con la idea de subir y... bueno! Que se le va a hacer.<strong>

** Jjejejeej estoy en las nubes ultimamente XDDD**

**Me causó gracias lo de "Princesa" es que la verdad en mis otros dos fics (O tres?) Len le dice a Rin princesa con cariño, mientras aquí es por ironía... Ya veremos como el contexto va cambiando. **

**¡Ahora los rewiews!**

**Synchronity Girl: Me resulta Genial que hayas captado exactamente mi intención al nombrar esa parte, más creo que les sacaré más provecho después... Sobre Luka, Bueno, es que ella me cae muy...dwhgiufdiw *o* Además, no pienso dar mucho plieto entre Rin y Luka. ¡Gracias por comentar :3! **

**Dianis Mar: ¡Gracias! XDD Como siempre, tan tiernaaaa!**

**Kiaraen Kagamine: Se que tardé, lo siento... pero, es culpa de ustedes, los escritores... ¡Que me dejan horas prendada leyendo!... XDDD El golpe cibernético dolió XD ¡Gracias por tu apoyo :3 y por comentar! Aunque Len no la cuida mucho... por ahora. **

**haru-chan 'nekopanda: ¡Por supuesto! XD**

**ok: Primero: Hola. Y segundo: Lo se jejeej soy mala, pero no soy la única que deja con intriga... De verdad te deje con intriga *O* ¡Gracias!. **

**Matryoshkah: ¡P*ta Miku! XDDD Digamos que será la mala de esta historia, aunque su manera de molestar a Rin es bastante infantil, a mi parecer... Como niña mimada. ¡Kaitooo! TOT La pagará... algún día... Esa es la idea... Pero, aún asi costará bastante, es que con lo terco que son esos dos Rubios... **

** ¡Gracias a todos por regalarme sus rewiews! 3 **

**Byeee~ **


	4. La Maldita Rubia tiene algo

Al poco tiempo decidí ir a mi habitación, no tenía claro cual era, había una grande, con sábanas celestes, y la otra habitación; Una un poco más pequeña que la anterior, con una cama de plaza y media seguramente, de sábanas amarillas... Y aunque ésta me parecía mucho más bonita -Por el amarillo- sabía que la cama celeste era en la que dormiría, junto con Luka. El caso es que toda mi vida he dormido sola, y esto... ¡Demonios!, no quiero convivir con ella... ¡No quiero!.

Me senté en mi cama, de inmediato los resortes sonaron de manera escandalosa, dejé pasar eso. Tapé mi rostro con las manos... La perdida de mi vida, del jodido viejo, del dinero, de Kaito, de mis cosas, del dinero, de mis cosas y del dinero. No sé que haré ahora... simplemente el ver mi ropa, "Mi ropa" ya que es mitad Luka, mitad idiota. No quiero llorar de nuevo... soy una chica fuerte, y no voy a darle el gusto a nadie de llorar de nuevo.

Pronto, pude escuchar la puerta de el living cerrarse, con algo de brusquedad. Eso me avisó que Luka no pudo haber sido; Acto seguido, Los pasos "Tacón, Punta" de la peli-rosa aumentaban de más en más, dándome a entender que iba a mi, digo, nuestra habitación. Luka pensó que estaría dormida, por lo cual al llegar al donde yo estaba, de alguna manera, procuró no producir mucho ruido. Me levanté, parpadeando para que esa agua acumulada en mis ojos se fuera, queriendo evitar que pensara que dormía, y claro, el verme seria e inmutable. La mujer de sentó en _su cama_, y era notorio que era de ella, ya que la trataba con familiaridad, esa extraña manera con la que uno maneja sus cosas... _  
><em>

- Luka...

Pronuncié, la aludida me miró, con ese puro e inocente rostro pasivo, maduro que le hacía ver como una persona realmente buena, a veces, me recordaba levemente a Lily, mi madre... ¡¿Como puedo pensar eso?!, digo, esa Mujer no puede asemejarse a mi adorada Madre.

- ¿Qué pasa, Rin-chan? - Dijo, con una mirada confusa, hasta algo cansada.

- Quisiera saber, si es que me podrías orientar un poco... - Me puse bastante tímida, me veía obligada a preguntar eso.

- Claro, a ver... por donde debería empezar... - Dijo tocando su mentón con su dedo índice, en modo pensativo, moviendo sus ojos por la habitación. - Creo que lo mejor sería explicarte nuestra rutina. - se acomodó en la cama y me miró nuevamente. - En la mañana, a las 5 AM Yo debería de estar saliendo a trabajar, una hora después, Len se despierta, alistándose para la escuela, has de colarte con él, claro, después de que puedas entrar je je je - Rió - Fíjate bien el camino, ya que vas a regresar sola, Len trabaja después del Cole. como Mesero. El caso es que él llega un poco antes que yo, como a las 10 PM. - Explicó.

De alguna manera mi estómago se revolvió, algo pasaba. Y no tardé en notarlo; Me sentía de sobra. Ambos tenían trabajos extras, largos y seguramente agotadores, nunca ningún chico de mi edad trabajaba, sus padres sí, y mucho. Pero me extraña... Solo por ese impulso, de querer sentirme algo útil, pregunté:

- ¿Puedo hacer algo?

Sonrió, se estiró levemente y me acarició la cabeza, me molesté por eso, apenas la conocía, y, ni que la conociera toda la vida, jamas permitiría la idea de tenerle cariño.

- ... No lo sé, Rin, no te sientas obligada a ayudar, lo mejor es que te habitúes primero, además, estamos bien así. Lo dudo, conmigo como carga su situación ha de volverse más complicada... Suspiré.

- Veré que puedo hacer... - Recibí otra sonrisa a cambio, giré mi rostro... estaba incómoda.

El tiempo pasó de manera muy rápida, creo que eso fue por el tanto deseo de que todo acabara, es que en realidad todo ha sido muy rápido, y en un solo día... demonios, cuanto daría por volver a empezar esta mañana.. De manera súbita, un gran sueño me invadió, pero no quería dormir, no en mi cama, no junto a Luka. Una duda me cruzó de repente.

- ¿ Y _él_? - pregunté, sin deseos de nombrarlo.

- Len fue a hacer un pequeño turno extra, volverá en unas horas.-

- Ah...- dije sin más, no es que me interese, pero era curiosidad. - Tengo sueño. - Me sentía muy dependiente, era como su fuera una niña diciéndole lo que necesita a su mami... nuevamente, no sé que me da con compararla a _Ella_ y a mi querida madre.

Luka se paró y levantó la cama, sin mucha vergüenza, frente a mí se puso un ligero camisón blanco, aquel que remplazaba un pijama, el solo verla me... incomodaba, no sé si lo he dicho pero esa figura... imponente que tiene me pone de los nervios, y no en el mal sentido de la palabra, solo que el tener a una chica tan bonita en comparación tuya, da mucho que desear. Me pasó sin mucha habla una playera ligera, celeste con lunares negros y unos pantalones iguales a la playera, que como esta misma, me quedaron sueltos. No miento, me gustaba como quedaba, ancho y todo. Sin dudarlo mucho, junto a Luka entré en la cama, me acorralé a la orilla, al punto de casi poder caerme, y me hice bolita... Era extraño, las sábanas eran diferentes, al aroma también, la posición en la que la cama estaba me mareaba levemente.. Es increíble que nunca haya pensado en todo lo que implica dormir en otra cama. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, ahora no podía dormir...

.

.

.

(Con Len...)

Me parecía muy extraño que me mandaran hoy a trabajar, digo, mi madre se había empeñado en que conociera a esa tipa, en cuanto me dieron la posibilidad de irme... no lo pensé dos veces. Bueno, me dijeron que necesitaban a "El mejor camarero" para esta ocasión, ya que "Mike Hatsane" o creo que así se llamaba, vendrá a cenar hoy, y reservó el restaurante entero solo para "Ella y su noviesito" , que fastidio. Detesto a esa gente rica que se cree la reina del mundo, es esa tipa de cabello color verde/azul/turquesa tiene un aire déspota, que ni se soporta. Viene acompañada de un chico de cabello azul, el cual hay unos movimientos tan... frágiles que hasta marica parece (Sin ofender.). Tomé la orden de manera rápida, la chica me examinó de pies a cabeza, me sentí raro. Seguido, me retiré de la manera más rápida y discreta que pude.

- La rica se te quedo mirando...

Comentó uno de mis compañeros, Gackupo. Rodé los ojos, bien poco me importaba. Le entregué el papel con la orden, él y yo nos encargamos de llevar lo que pedían. Luego me quedé allí, creo que más que a mí, La joven "Mika" (? se quedo prendada de mi amigo, pobre... Y más aún, al chico peli-azul de su cita parece no importarle eso. Gackupo se fue nuevamente, puse mi mano en su hombro, dándole condolencias.

Luego, de paso, ya que tuve que encargarme del postre, pude escuchar el nombre de mi "Hermana" allí.

- El caso es que el padre de **Rin** cayó redondito.. - El padre de Rin es mi padre, por lo cual me incumbe, ¿no?. - Pobrecita... bueno, eso le pasa por intentar hacerme competencia... ¿No crees, Kaito? - Así que el tipo se llama Kaito...

-Creo - Ese chico parece marioneta.

- Kaito, cariño, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? -

- Lo que quieras, Miku. - Ahhh era Miku...

- ¿Cuanto me amas?

- Mucho querida

- Más que a esa Rubia, ¿Cierto? - ¿Se refiere a "Esa" rubia?

- ... Sí.-

Luego vino una risa estridente, eso ya me tenía harto, esa tipa lanzaba veneno de su boca. Era mil veces peor que la maldita Rubia que tengo en casa, yo, con mi genio, tomé una de las jarras de té de limón y la lanzé en su cabello, creo que tengo la costumbre de hacer eso...

- Le ruego, pare de hablar... estupideces. - dije.

Ella mi miró el rostro, más se sorprendió esta vez...

- Sabía que algo raro tenías... eres Rin, ¿no?. En lo que caes solo para perseguirnos... No sacas nada.

- No soy Rin. - Le dije, molesto por que me compararan con ella.

- Entonces que eres, ¿Su gemelo?- Preguntó con ironía, pensaba en morir sin reconoces que compartía lazos con esa maldita, pero... para darle en el gusto...

- Sí, Soy Kagamine Len, su gemelo.

Su rostro no tenía precio, calló por un momento sin saber como reaccionar, y claro, lo hizo de la "Mejor" manera posible. Se paró con su vestido empapado y estrujó su cabello, mirándome con odio.

- Eres igual a ella, en todo, hasta en la actitud. Que despreciable. - Dijo como si mirara a un insecto. Luego, miró a ese chico que tenía a su lado. - Y tú; Kaito.- dijo girado su cabeza al chico, seguramente una fea mirada aparecía en el rostro de esa bruja. Por cierto, ¿Yo, parecerme a esa imbécil?. - ¿¡Porqué no me defiendes?! - gritó, el chico sopló y se paró, caminando como si nada, se acercó a mí, y yo esperando el golpe... Solo me tocó levemente el hombro.

- Cuídala. ¿Vale?. - dijo en casi un susurro, y se fue. Quedé perplejo, ¿a qué se refería?. - Tú pagas, ¿no? "Cariño"- dijo sarcásticamente, haciéndome correr un poco al boca al lado. La bruja le lanzó con furia un puñado de dinero a Gackupo, quien no tuvo otra que recogerlos todos, valla denigración. Y se fue sin más, azotando la ya gastada puerta del restaurante.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa todo estaba a oscuras, tenía que captar que pasaba, no tenía claro que relación tenían esos dos con la Rubia maldita pero algo pasaba... Mi habitación queda al lado de la de Luka, y por esa razón al pasar por allí, pude escuchar unos sollozos ahogados, demasiado agudos para Luka, era ella. Algo se movió dentro de mí, pero lo dejé pasar...<p>

- Ka.. i.. to..- dijo entre sollozos. Así que Kaito, ¿Eh?. Me recargué en la puerta, tenía que darle una lección a ese bastardo.

_"Cuídala. ¿Vale?"_

Me alejé de ellas y me fui a mi cuarto, pude concluir algo. El peli-azul le hizo algo a... Rin.

Me recargué en mi cama mirando el tejado. Creo que medormí así ya que no supe nada más hasta mañana.

* * *

><p><strong> ¿Muy corto? ¿A que sí? Siento tardar, es que la verdad tengo las semestrales y ahora los exámenes y no voz a estar libre después del 7 de diciembre! TTOTT <strong>

**La verdad estoy a punto de caer dormida y no tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo por hoy. **

**Mi sincera gratitud a todos ustedes :D ¡Gracias por todo!**

**¡Cuidense! Nos vemos en otro cap. **

**Ya-neeee!**


	5. ¿La razón?

La puerta del bello y amplio departamento de Kaito se veía irrumpida por unos toques -Golpes- escandalosos, apenas eran las seis de la mañana y el joven tenía una resaca fuerte, ya que después de estar con Miku toda la noche el dolor de cabeza aún no se quitaba. Había decidido ignorarlo, pero los toques eran muy insistentes y la fuerza que se aplicaba iba en aumento. Ya después de tanto tiempo con el peli-azul tapando su cabeza con la almohada, decidió, de pésima gana, atender a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡YA VOY! ¡MALDICIÓN!-

Bramó, mientras levantaba y dejaba las telas que le cubrían a su costado derecho y se paraba de su cama, llegando y abriendo sin siquiera ver quien era, grave error. Al abrir la puerta, bajo la cabeza, parecía que la persona era algo baja... al notar una cabellera rubia casi al mismo tamaño en la que solía estar Rin, se alarmó, "¿Qué hace Rin aquí?" pensó en un microsegundo, para después bajar un poco más la cabeza. Se encontró con un rostro mil veces más molesto que el de él, y no era muy femenino... "Ese tipo..." pensó Kaito con una ligera sonrisa, recordando la bien merecida enseñanza que le otorgó a Miku. Su humor pareció calmarse, más el de su _visita_ no.

-Treinta minutos...- refunfuño Len -¡Treinta minutos haciéndome esperar aquí afuera!- dijo finalmente, Kaito no iba a perder su tiempo durmiendo en ver a ese malas-pulgas, así que sin piedad alguna, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Seguramente así se iría.

Pero eso no pasó, solo que los golpes aumentaran a tal punto que amenazaran con destrozar la puerta, Len era muy molesto cuando se lo proponía, él tenía la determinación de hacer esto, hace unos días atrás había a Rin escuchado nombrarlo, y quería saber que pasaba. Aunque intentó ignorar la idea, hubo "Algo" que le impulso a levantarse a las 3 A.M. y estar donde estaba ahora, no iba a desperdiciar todo ese esfuerzo por ese tipo.

A Kaito no le quedó otra que volver a abrir, con algo de pereza, la puerta, suspiró...

-… ¿Qué pasa?- el peli-azul corría de manera seguida las palabras, como si el sueño no lo dejara hablar bien, más esto lo hacía apropósito, para causarle remordimiento al joven. No sabía que eso le alegraba... -¿Cómo obtuviste mi dirección?

-Eso no te interesa. - dijo de manera antipática. -¿Al menos me permitirías pasar? - Kaito solo pensaba en lo poco respetuoso que era. Le hizo una seña con la mano, dándole entrada a que pasara. Len entró y Kaito cerró la puerta detrás de sí, había que agradecer que el chico tuviera paciencia. Ambos se sentaron en un sofá que había en el primer salón.

-Listo. Ahora... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quiero preguntarte algo... y-y no es que me interese... solo es que tengo el deber moral de hacerlo.- Dijo, aunque sabía muy dentro de sí que era más que eso.

-Solo habla.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú con, Rin?- Aún le costaba pronunciar su nombre, era extraño que pudiera odiar tanto y a la vez nada a una persona. Kaito no podía hablar mucho, era obvio que venía a preguntar de eso, ya que sabía que el chico estaba relacionado de alguna manera con Rin, pero deseaba que no lo preguntara, sentía que con el genio del chico le iba a llegar un golpe.

-Ella fue mi amiga- Dijo Kaito, ¡Vamos que Len no era tonto! Si Rin hasta lo nombraba en sueños... y no parecía ser de la gente que se encariña tan fácilmente.

-¿Solo eso?

-… También fue mi novia.- Kaito ahora estaba algo sonrojado, aunque también asustado, y con razón.

Len solo al escuchar la palabra novia le golpeó en la cara, el puño del rubio era fuerte, y, si no fuera porque ya estaban sentados, Kaito hubiera caído al piso sin piedad. El golpeado masajeó un poco su mejilla con la mano, mirándolo con resentimiento. "Pega muy fuerte como para ser tan pequeño" pensó. Len estaba bastante confundido, él era bastante impulsivo y lo sabía, pero nunca pensó que lo golpearía por eso... era solo esa rubia maldita ¿no?

-¡Como... le haces eso su fue tu novia! ¡¿Por qué no la has apoyado!?- dijo Len, furioso, sin entenderse a sí mismo... era como si estuviera reclamando por apoyo que hubiera deseado tener. Kaito se sentía mal, sabía que eso no era cierto.

-…-

-¡Demonios!

-No lo tengo claro...

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Eso es una Razón acaso?!- dijo con ironía, No entendía el porqué de esa furia.

-Nunca supe si siento algo por ella, la verdad. No sé si llegué a quererla... - El puño de Len amenazaba con estamparse nuevamente en su cara. -¡No...! ¡No me malentiendas!- dijo de inmediato. -La verdad es que nunca he sentido algo por alguien, y, creo que ella hace algo en mí. Siempre he estado con bastantes chicas por su posición social .Y ellas, sólo querían a un chico guapo que las tratara bien. Era un trato justo.

El puño de Len se clavó en el agraciado rostro de Kaito nuevamente. No entendía por qué lo golpeaba por ella, por qué estaba perdiendo su tiempo en esos momentos… El motivo era desconocido… y eso le irritaba.

-¡Auch!- reclamó Kaito.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste salir con ella sin tener tus sentimientos claros!? – Gritó.

-…Lo había hecho muchas veces, no pensé que ella fuera una excepción.

-¿Pero, al final, llegaste a quererla?

-No lo sé… pero, ella es definitivamente diferente a las demás.

-Creo que deberías apoyarla ahora, si no sientes ese "Amor" por ella, al menos sé un buen amigo.

-No sé si eso sirva. Quizá lo empeore.

-No voy a rogarte nada.- dijo Len, ya retirándose, llegando hasta la puerta y abriéndola, antes de retirarse, con su aparente ira, dijo, en un susurro: -Pero piénsalo- Y se fue.

Len se había levantado e ido tan temprano porque tenía clases ese mismo día, además, debía hoy de trabajar hasta muy tarde… No sabía si alegrarse o no por no ver a esa maldita rubia en todo el día. Aunque, eso no evitaba el que pensara en todo lo que tuvo que pasar en ese corto lapso de tiempo, "Tal vez no somos tan diferentes.." pensó.

Oo0-0oO

- ¡Vamos!... ¡Le demostraré que no soy una holgazana que no sabe hacer nada!- Gritó Rin mientras elevaba la escoba que sostenía en la mano con energía e iniciativa. Y es que recordaba una de sus múltiples discusiones, en la que sacó el tema.

(Flashback)

_-¡Ah claro! Olvidaba que "Su majestad" no se digna ni a tocar el fregadero de la cocina… Ya que decidiste quedarte en esta casa… ¡Por lo menos aporta!- _

_Dijo Len lanzándole una escoba que había. Rin, quien nunca había barrido en su vida, hizo un intento para no quedar mal… pero eso no fue suficiente. Las carcajadas de rubio se escuchaban a millas de distancia. Rin, avergonzada, agachó la cabeza. _

_-¡Pfff! Ni siquiera sabes barrer… Pásame, y aprende- dijo de manera pedante, ella se detuvo a ver un momento, pero no entendía que hacía de diferente. Al parecer, ese idiota lo estaba haciendo con intención. _

_-¡Ganaste esta vez, Kagamine!- Gritó para después alejarse y volver a el cuarto compartido de Luka y ella. _

_(Fin Flashback.)_

Después de recordar que esa misma escoba que tomaba ahora la había tomado él… la había soltado con repulsión, aunque no una real, ella no lo odiaba, solo que, estaba enojada. Fue entonces a buscar un paño de cocina, procurando que no lo haya tocado él, e infantilmente, la puso con el fin de no tocar la escoba. Y así intentó "Barrer" un poco el lugar… tardó el triple, pero lo hizo. Luego intentó limpiar las paredes, las escaleras, los platos, hacer las salas –Menos la habitación de Len, que ni muerta haría.- reitero, tardo el triple pero lo hizo.

Ya cansada, se lanzó al sofá, satisfecha… nunca había hecho esto, pero… extrañamente, fue divertido.

Oo0-0oO

Rin estaba preocupada, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, le preocupaba que a éstas horas aún no llegara. Aunque también estaba ansiosa, sólo quería llegarle en la cara lo bella que había dejado la casa. Y se quedó esperando... y esperando... y esperando, hasta que, escuchó aquel sonido metálico que hacen las cosas metálicas -Valga la redundancia- al cuchara unas con otras, dándole a entender que alguien estaba utilizando pasen llaves para abrir la fuerte principal, se acobardó el instante... aun así sintió un peso menos. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?... ¡Demonios! Sí ni siquiera entendía el verdadero motivo de estarlo esperando.

-No... no es que este preocupada por un idiota como tú. Creo que queda claro que desde tu nacimiento hemos sido destinados a odiarnos a muerte. Yo... yo solo he estado aquí, sin dormir... porque... ¡Tengo insomnio!- Atinó a decir.

Len solo sopló con molestia y la ignoró, solo para demostrarle que no le importaba lo que le pasara y, de alguna manera, darle alivio.

-Tsk... Que molesta eres.

El rubio se fue a quien-sabe-donde. "De alguna manera no puedo odiarte... Aunque sigue siendo incómodo tenerte en casa." pensó. Mientras Rin solo se enojaba por el hecho... ¿Qué hecho? ¿Qué me molesta? ¿No debería de estar bien en cuanto me ignore? Decidió callar, y es que no se encontraba en condiciones de recibir otra respuesta de parte de él. Pero aun así se sentía mal... era como si le molestara su rechazo... Era mejor no pensar en eso, en él en sí, o su mente se haría trizas. No pasó mucho para que sintieran otra presencia en la sala... y nada para sentir como alguien ponía un vaso con leche frente suyo, era él, aún con esa mirada inexpresiva, como si nada le importase... Rin se quedó quieta, y sonrojada, tal vez por la sorpresa... o quién sabe. Ninguno de los dos pensó que esto llegaría a pasar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en recibir un vaso? Sí que eres lenta...

La joven tomó de forma rápida y brusca el refresco, y lo bebió sin tardar. Para luego hacer chocar el vaso contra la mesa.

-¡Gracias!- dijo enojada.

-El "Gracias" con tu actitud no combinan... - aseveró Len.

-Eso se llama ser educada, algo que por cierto, necesitas con urgencia. - Continuó diciendo molesta.

-¿Sabes que pude haber envenenado ese refresco, cierto?

Rin limpió su lengua, pero sabía que eso de nada serviría, por lo cual solo tocó su estómago con preocupación y se deprimió, cayendo en la mesa... Tal vez Len solo hizo lo que debía pasar... una persona sin dinero ni familia no debería de vivir en este mundo… (N/A: Tómenlo en broma, Rin no caerá en depresión ni nada por el estilo.)

-Urrgggg-

"Sí que es idiota" pensó Len... y se fue, con una sonrisa, caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos... como si nada pasara. Giró su rostro, por un leve momento, y dijo en un susurro apenas audible:

-Por cierto, buen aseo…

Y de esa manera, nuestra pobre rubia no pudo dormir.

Oo0-0oO

**¡Nuevamente me quedó muy corto!... Ah, sí, ¡Holaaaaaa~! ¿Cómo les va?... **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Y Len, aparte de ser impulsivo, le encanta irse dando una frase que pudo haber dicho antes… -Q- XDDDD Es muy malote ¬3¬**

**Buenop, ¡Suerte en los exámenes! Y ¡Gracias por sus Rewiews!**

**Ya-neee~~ :3 **


	6. Soy una estúpida

POV Len:

Había levantado mi cabeza perezosamente, algo extraño había estado sintiendo hace unos momentos recorriéndome todo el cuerpo... ¡Ah! Se metía en partes que no debía... Espera, esto no es algo bueno, Alguien me está toqueteando. No puede ser Luka, es mi madre, quien me sobreprotege además. No... no, no puede ser Rin, esa rubia estúpida no puede estar tan desesperada... sé que soy irresistible pero yo no siento nada por ella, además, es mi hermana, media hermana, corrijo.

-Rin... para de hacer eso...

Digo sin pensarlo mucho, luego de escuchar una risita callada, cerré los ojos con torpeza, yo quería dormir. Aunque, estoy algo... subido de temperatura, esto es extraño, ¿cómo Rin podía tocarme de manera tan veloz? ¿Acaso eso es pelo?. Me agité, moviendo mis manos y pies con intención de que se alejara, tuve trabajo ayer, y estoy cansado con que a estas horas me esté molestando.

La risita que al principio luchaba por ser no escuchada aumentó hasta convertirse en carcajadas, esa voz definitivamente era de Rin. Abrí mis ojos, enojado, viendo como con una mano cubría su barriga y con la otra me apuntaba. Se estaba burlando de mí.

-¿Qué... pasa?

Dije, ya casi adivinando lo que pasaba. Rin no paraba de reír... y yo, yo solamente quiero no hacerme bien la idea de qué es lo que tengo.

-¡No.. puedo respirar!

Dijo Rin con notorio esfuerzo al hablar. Levanté con cuidado las sábanas, un frío me recorrió toda la espalda. Yo le tengo fobia a esas cosas... ¡Era un ratón! ¡Rin me metió un ratón entre la ropa!

-¡A-animal!- grité furioso y asustado a la vez. No debo de ofenderla ahora, no me conviene. Ella arqueó una ceja, mientras una sonrisa macabra se formaba en su rostro, no es humana. -¡P-perdona! ¡Pe-pero Quítamelo!-

Grité nuevamente, ella se acercó a mí de manera tortuosamente lenta, para luego levantar todo el ropaje que consistía en mi cama y lanzarlo fuera. Se sonrojó ligeramente, no entendí por qué en ese momento, no estaba en condiciones de pensar bien (N/A: Es porque Len duerme solo en calzoncillos XD). Luego tomó a el ratón y la puso en su mano, mirándolo como si no fuera la gran cosa. Sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Uhhh~?¿Es que acaso el poderoso Len le temé a los ratones?- dijo, por primera vez, con algo de sarcasmo.

Solté un suspiro de ligero alivio, aunque no suficiente, ya no podía lanzarme a ofenderla, ella tenía el poder el su mano. Me alejé lo más que pude de ese ratón, cayendo en el otro lado de la cama, seguía torpe.

-Prrrffff... ¡Jajaajajajaja!-

Cayó en el piso sin parar de reír, dejando escapar a esa bola peluda. Me subí sin dudarlo nuevamente a la cama, mirando como ágilmente se movía de un lado para otro, me estremecí, esa cosa había paso por todo mi cuerpo, necesito darme un baño.

-¡AAAAAHH!- grité como niña, dándole más motivos para reír.

-Es solo un ratoncito Len, pero, como quieras... - Se acercó y aquella masa con pelos se subió a su mano, que extraño. -Tengo afinidad con los animales- dijo con una sonrisa.

Abrió la ventana y lo tiró abajo, no era mucha la distancia por lo cual estoy seguro que esa abominación sobrevivió. Esta vez, suspiré de alivio.

-¡Rubia oxigenada! ¡Estúpida! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Muérete idiota!-

Parecía no reaccionar a ninguna de mis ofensas, hasta que dije la última de ellas, pareció ponerse pálida por un segundo, iba a disculparme, por si es que me pasé de la raya, pero, ella pareció reaccionar de inmediato.

-¡Tú fuiste el que empezó! ¡Hiciste que me desvelara toda la noche pensando que iba a morir al día siguiente! ¡Eres un jodido maldito! ¡Ojalá te hagan "Rubio oxigenado asado" en las brasas de infierno. Y, por cierto ¡Soy rubia natural!.

-¡Yo también soy rubio natural!

-¡Púdrete! ¡Niñita incestuosa!

-¿¡Me acabas de llamar incestuoso?!

-¡Sí! Dime; ¡¿Qué idiota piensa que su media hermana le está toqueteando mientras duerme!?

No tenía respuesta a eso, pero, ¡Yo no era incestuoso!, me sonrojé de nuevo, ¿Acaso un chico no debería de ocultarlos fácilmente?.

-¡E-estaba semi-dormido!

-¡No lo justifica!

-¡Sí lo hace!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-Sí- dije intentando parecer serio.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Nooooooooooooooooo~!

-¡Síiiiiiii infinito!

-¡.999 veces no!

-Si veces infinita!

-¡El ocupar el "Sí" infinito no es justo!

-¡No es justo que me ataques mientras estoy dormido!

-¿¡Acaso quieres que traiga otro ratón?! ¡Lo hago mientras estés despierto!

-¡Sigue sin ser justo!

-¡Nada de lo que tú haces es justo!- dijo con una voz extrañamente aguda, me fijé en su rostro, sus ojos parecían brillar más de lo usual -¡Llevo tiempo aquí! ¡Mucho tiempo aquí y lo único que haces es buscarme pleito! ¡Detente! ¡Ni aunque quisiera yo-!- Su voz ya se había quebrado, estaba llorando. -Yo no podría irme.-

"Ni aunque quisiera" ¿Acaso no quiere irse?. Sentía el impulso de acercarme a ella, inventar algo y cubrir mi estupidez, siempre estuvo claro, ella no tenía dinero, y yo en vez de dejarla tranquila y hacer las cosas fáciles para ambos... solo... solo me he dejado llevar por estupideces, por un rencor que he guardado desde tiempo, por algo en lo cual ella no tiene nada que ver. Me sentía un inmaduro, un estúpido, por mezclar las cosas.

-Pensé que habías dejado de odiarme, al menos un poco. Pero esa cara con la que me miras... solo me muestra lo inservible que soy. ¿Sabes?, todos habían empezado a... nada.

¿Nada? Pensé que terminaría diciendo "Todos habían empezado a agradarme". Me quedó viendo por unos segundos, yo quería moverme, pero era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo, fue entonces cuando ella se fue se me cuarto, aunque, esta vez no azotó la puerta al cerrar.

Creo que... disfrutaba discutir con esa rubia.

* * *

><p>POV. Rin:<p>

¡No entiendo como pude llorar frente a él! No es que haya llorado por él ni nada por el estilo. No me he encariñado con nadie, ¡En absoluto!. ¿Cómo podría encariñarme con la gente que engaño a mi madre?... ¿Có..mo?.. ¡No puedo seguir llorando! ¿Cómo pude?... Solo han sido las vacaciones, un par de meses y unos cuántos días. Tengo que irme ya, estoy harta de pelear con él todos los días, detesto que me haga sentir miserable, dependiente. Detesto ver como me friega en la cara que es superior. ¡Lo tengo claro! ¿Sí?, sé que no soy buena, ni cocinando, ni limpiando, ni sé mucho, ni soy buena haciendo amigos, ni cuidando a las plantas, ni fingiendo ser fría. Me he convencido todo este tiempo, de que nada de lo que me ha pasado me afecta totalmente, me había esforzado para no mostrar una lágrima frente a nadie. Que todo lo que me ha hecho Miku no me afecta, y la verdad, es que comparado con lo que me ha hecho ese rubio estúpido no es nada. Aún así, no puedo guardarle rencor a nadie, soy demasiado estúpida como para eso. Buscaré un trabajo, ganaré dinero, y me alejaré de ellos, eso es lo que importa. Luka se había acercado, parecía preocupada, seguramente por la discusión que tuvimos, siempre se preocupa por eso, yo ya estaría acostumbrada, ¿Cierto?. ¡Demonios! Acabo de recordar que al llorar mi piel y mis ojos se vuelven rojos casi de manera instantánea. Debía ocultar que me viera la cara a toda costa.

-¿Rin? ¿Está todo bien?

-Si, todo bien- Mi voz sigue quebrándose, espero, no lo note.

-¿Y tú, estás bien? .

-…- No puedo hablar, lo notará si hablo.

-No estás bien.- afirmó.

Ligeramente tomó mi mentón y lo levantó, cerré mis ojos por inercia, es que realmente se ponían feos cuando lloraba.

-Rin, abre los ojos, sé que estás llorando.

-Pero, es qué... se ponen todos rojos y-

-Ábrelos, nadie se fija en eso. - me cortó la frase. Abrí mis ojos, tampoco no es la gran cosa. Luka sonrió, complacida. -Que lindos se ven, puede que estén rojos, pero el iris se vuelve de un azul hermoso.

-Gra-gracias.- Luka es tan linda, yo creo que si fuera chico, estaría enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Solo una discusión más, Luka. - volví a mi tono neutro, ojalá fuera impenetrable.

-Te hartaste, ¿No?- Asentí con la cabeza. -Len es bastante estúpido cuando se lo propone, pero, aunque no lo creas, la gente estúpida suele ser muy sentimental, eso creo que lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Me senté en el piso, Luka se sentó junto a mí. Tardé en notar lo que me decía Luka, ¿Acaso me acaba de llamar estúpida?.

-Son estúpidos por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, tienen otras prioridades, se dejan llevar por sus impulsos, como dije, sentimientos, siendo así también la gente impulsiva sentimental... todo está relacionado... Tu también eres impulsiva, ¿Cierto?. - asentí, no podía contradecir algo así de cierto. -Creo que ambos se parecen más de lo que creen, está en la sangre.

-Y si nos parecemos tanto como dices... ¿Por qué nos llevamos tan mal?- cuestioné.

-Porque sus diferencias son muy notorias, pero tu no odias esas diferencias, estoy segura de que solo odias las similitudes. También te aseguro que él odia lo mismo, estoy segura que ambos sienten lo mismo, y que ambos harían lo mismo si estuvieran en el otro lugar.

-De verdad, no creo que él sienta lo que yo siento. Nunca le he visto afectarse por algo que yo diga, creo que no se lo toma en serio.

-Él siempre ha luchado por no mostrar lo que siente frente a los demás, alguna manía suya, seguramente orgullo.- Me pasa lo mismo, ¿Es que en verdad nos parecemos tanto?.

-Ya veo...-

Aún así sigo pensando que es mejor que no esté aquí, es lo mejor para todos. Además, no quiero sentir nada por ellos.

* * *

><p>POV General:<p>

Kaito lo había pensado múltiples veces, no sabía si acudir o no. Ya que tenía claro que si se acercaba a Rin, Miku lo dejaría sin pensárselo dos veces, eso o le haría la vida imposible a su pobre Rubia. Esto no era algo que le convenía, pero, sentía que debía hacerlo, por primera vez se guiaría por lo que sentía. Tomó aire y tocó la puerta de aquella casa, no sabía si se iba a arrepentir de esto, ahora, solo Rin importaba.

No había notado lo linda que era esa casa, no era como su departamento, pero tenía... algo. Era como Rin, su belleza no era notoria, no destacaba si te ponía a pensar en aquel estereotipo de chica ideal. Pero ella tenía algo diferente, algo que te hacía compararla con cualquiera otra y considerarla la número uno. Claro qué, Kaito pensaba que solo él notaba ese "Algo". Ahora, estarán pensando, "¿Como consiguió Kaito la dirección de la casa de Luka?" Pues es porque Len dejó de manera disimulada la dirección de esa casa, anotada en un papel, solo con la intención de hacer que se lo pensase más.

La misma Rin fue a abrir la puerta, ella quería evadir la conversación que tenía con Luka y fue la oportunidad perfecta. Claro que no esperaba que él estuviera allí, era muy pronto.

-¿Ka-kaito?- preguntó mientras le examinaba, venía con un ramo de flores, pero con ropa usual, lo que mostraba que no era algo con seriedad, eso, o por lo menos nada amoroso. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a disculparme, creo que he empezado a notar que el dinero no lo es todo. - a Rin esas palabras le atravesaron como si dagas fuesen, ella seguía pensando en todo, en porqué aquella máscara fría había caído... Eso era, la falta de dinero estaba haciendo que se ablandase, que se volviese más persona. Eso le asustó, ella quería seguir en aquel mundo perfecto, en el que sentía que manejaba a todo y a todos como quería, pero también presentía que era imposible, ella había cambiado.

-...Y.. ¿Miku?- se extraño de ella misma preguntar eso, aún así, él tenía novia, ¿No?

-Creo que terminaré con ella, es lo mejor para Miku.-

Rin nuevamente lo pensó, era mucho mejor que afrontara la realidad, que buscara alguien que la quisiera a ella, que le hiciera pasar, y le hiciera notar que el mundo no está en sus manos, era lo mismo para ella... "Así qué, ¿Acaso estoy mejor así?... ¿He realmente cambiado?... Kaito también... al final, Kaito y yo hemos cambiado, aunque, Len no ha cambiando _ni un poco_"pensó.

-Tienes razón, pero tú también deberías dejar de jugar con gente- dijo Rin de manera fría, era cierto, todos ellos tenían esa similitud, el que manejaban personas a diestra y siniestra, y, el dinero los manejaba a ellos.

-Es cierto, tengo que agradecerte por eso, por hacer que pudiera entender lo que me dices.

-Yo no he hecho nada.

-En todo caso, vine aquí para pedir disculpas, Rin, tu es una excelente chica, sería un gusto que fueses mi amiga nuevamente, de verdad esta vez.- Rin no se sintió decepcionada en lo absoluto, y es que ese "Cariño" que sentía se había desvanecido esa noche que lloró por él, no tenía resentimientos, sinceramente, era del tipo de gente que no podía odiar a nadie.

-No hay problema, podemos ser muy buenos amigos, esta vez- sonrió de manera sincera, radiante. Kaito quedó algo atontado por eso. Se le ocurrió algo de repente, su corazón se estrujó al mismo tiempo, no podía ser tan difícil... ¿Por qué dolía? -Kaito...- susurró seria, él la miró. -¿Crees que pueda quedarme en tu... departamento hasta que me pueda afirmar de alguna manera?- tragó saliva, certeramente era muy repentino, podía asustarse, era lo más probable.

-No habría problema, para eso están los amigos.- Le sonrió de vuelta, Rin no podía entenderlo, ¿Qué había pasado con el Kaito que conocía? Sabía que era un chico que cambiaba muy fácil, la verdad tenía muchas facetas, tal vez siempre fue así y esta vez solo decidió ser sincero. -¿Cuándo?- preguntó, eso fue aún más doloroso para la rubia, el pensar que no los volvería a ver le hacía sufrir por dentro, no quería reconocerlo, pero lo sabía; les tenía cariño. -¿Estás realmente segura?- preguntó, como si adivinase sus pensamientos, a Rin no le gustaba se cuestionada, solo aquello, le impulsó a decir.

-Ahora, solo me despediré de Luka y vuelvo.-

Y se retiró, dejando a Kaito impactado, realmente pensó que se retractaría, pensó que la fuerza de voluntad de Rin era muy fuerte, la realidad era lo contrario, ella era una _estúpida._

Rin miró a Luka, luego le abrazó, la abrazó como si fuera la última vez en la que se verían, y para ella era así, Luka acarició su cabello y le sonrió.

-¿Ves que sentimental eres?... Esta no será la última vez que nos veremos- sonrió.

-Por favor Luka, cuídate bien. Y... Mándale saludos a Len de mi parte- dicho esto sonrió, abrazándola nuevamente.

-Buen viaje...- susurró la peli-rosa mientras veía a Rin partir -Nos veremos pronto.-

Con eso ambos jóvenes partieron en camino, Rin seguía con duda, aunque no lo aparentaba. _Ciertamente era una estúpida en todos los sentidos._

* * *

><p><strong>¿No me irán a matar? ¿Cierto?... ¡Solo los separé por el ratito 3! <strong>

**¡Siento la tardanza! Es que yo soy del tipo de chicas que se dedica a una sola cosa, y me he estado entregada a el Anime XD, pero he vuelto! **

**¡Gracias por sus rewiews! ¡Y ojalá no se estén aburriendo con el fic.! ¡Los quiero!**

**¡Yaaaaaaaa-neeeeee~~~~~~~~! ; 3**


	7. Océano congelado, Parte 1

No podría permitirlo.

El joven había decidido recostarse un poco más en su cama, era bastante temprano y no tenía ánimos de nada. Seguía con el impulso de levantarse e ir, hablar o cualquier cosa, con tal de que se le olvidara y le perdonase, para que todo fuese como antes.

Primero, intentó escuchar algún sonido proveniente de la habitación, pero no había rastro de vida. Por lo que concluyó que Rin debería de estar en el comedor o la cocina, que están en la misma sala.

Es cierto, él hace un tiempo ya había dejado de tomar todas las peleas que tenía en serio, y es que, solo era su disfrute personal, él disfrutaba ver las facciones y reacciones de la chica. No tenía nada de malo eso… ¿No? Y sabía que a veces se pasaba de broma, pero pensaba, que al igual que él, ella pasaba por lo mismo, y que seguramente le entendía, pero se equivocaba, al final, ella lo veía de diferente manera, ambos ya eran bastante maduros, no podía tomar todo como un juego.

Pasó mucho tiempo pensando, y es que su orgullo no le permitía poner pie fuera de la habitación, más no solo era eso, nunca le había visto realmente enojada y temía ver su reacción. Sabía que en cuanto más tardara, más le costaría recuperar lo que sea que tenían ambos. Era una batalla dentro de él, y le era difícil ver cual decisión era la ganadora.

Aunque, y haya tardado mucho, logró decidirse: Debía arreglar las cosas de alguna manera.

Len tenía todo listo, se disculparía, pero de una manera indirecta, la saludaría y le sonreiría un poco, nunca le había sonreído, así que con eso estaría bien, ¡sí!, con eso bastará.

Primero pensaba en ir, tomar desayuno, encontrársela, y arreglar las cosas charlando, pero, nuevamente un temor se apoderó de él… "Pri-primero voy a bañarme" pensó. Era evidente que no estaba siendo sincero, y es que aun así dentro de él la odiaba, la odiaba mucho, sentía un rencor impregnarle el alma, pero, también le había tomado un aprecio extraño… Demonios, ni él se entendía. Se apoyó en el marco de puerta, dejándose caer, justo en medio de ella. No entendía cómo podía ser tan difícil, solo era hablar un poco, ¿Qué le pasaba?, no era nada del otro mundo.

Había tomado una camisa con cuadros azules, su tono era lavanda, casi indistinguible del blanco. La camisa estaba algo mal planchada, pero no le importó, se preguntó quién habrá hecho tal trabajo desastroso. También llevaba un pantalón corto, uno de esos hechos para cuando hace calor, de un color marrón claro, el cual le llegaba un poco más bajo de las rodillas. Y, claro, la ropa interior. Len no tenía mucha ropa como para elegir, pero esa combinación le quedaba perfecta.

Caminó, casi como si huyera a la ducha, para recordar que debería de pasar por el comedor primero. Palideció, no quería cruzarse con ella ni un segundo, pero también quería… Solo le quedaba correr e intentar pasar desapercibido. ¡A probar suerte!, pues sabía que esa rubia era muy perspicaz. Corrió como pudo, solo echando un vistazo a aquella sala, no encontrando ninguna cabellera rubia aparte de la suya, ni aquel particular lazo blanco que le distinguía. Se detuvo, con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación dentro de él, no quería que estuviera, pero tampoco quería que no estuviera.

Luka, estaba sentada en el comedor, mirando el hermoso destello que algunas mañanas soleadas desprenden, a través de lo que le permitía la ventana que se encontraba a su lado derecho. Luka se había esforzado por mostrarse tranquila, pues sabía que después que Len notará la falta de presencia de su hermana, alguien debería mantener la calma.

Más Len no se comportó de manera agresiva, como la peli-rosa esperaba, solo bajó la velocidad de sus pasos. Nuevamente su orgullo no le permitía ofuscarse por Rin, no frente a Luka. Se trató de convencer, de que eso no le importaba, es más, que le alegraba a cierto punto, pues de cierta manera, él solo pensaba que Rin fue a dar una vuelta por allí para calmarse. Aunque no podía dejar de preocuparse, ya había confirmado que era del tipo de chica que hace idioteces cuando está enojada y sin supervisión de alguien maduro. ¡Demonios! ¡Cuánto anhelaba ir y verla dentro de un pozo, burlarse de su torpeza y ayudarla a salir! ¡Cuánto deseaba ver que nada malo le ha pasado!... pero también, ¡Cuánto deseaba verla ahogándose! ¡Verla suplicando su ayuda!, pues, hasta cierto punto, solo deseaba sentirse superior, sentía que podría hacer de todo para verla agradeciéndole por su ayuda… Y eso le llevaba a otra cosa: Al final de todo, solo desea su atención.

Ya en el baño, dio al agua mientras se desvestía, dejando la ropa que trajo allí colgada, y entrando en el agua.

— ¡Tsk! El agua está helada— dijo, más solo para distraerse un poco.

Era extraño, quería verla sufrir, pero quería verla a salvo, ¿cómo podían ambas cosas ser tan contrarias, y la vez tan factibles? Sabía que una de ellas era falsa, pero no podía averiguar cuál. Sentía que no podría expresar lo que siente, pues tampoco estaba seguro, además, él no podía ser sincero.

Se quedó mucho tiempo allí, congelándose aunque sabía que hacía mucho calor afuera, era como si su cuerpo quisiera que saliera, y él no quería, sabía que al salir debería tomar una decisión, y no estaba listo. El estar en la ducha, era como refugiarse, como un lugar donde esconderse de ataques enemigos, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que salir. Pero ya no quedándole otra escapatoria, salió, y se secó de la manera más lenta posible. La cuenta del agua saldría cara esta vez.

Se vistió de la misma manera lenta, y salió, arrastrando los pies, realmente no quería salir. Aunque su cuerpo se lo agradecía, esa calidez que tenía ropa era realmente reconfortante.

Volvió a ver a Luka, ella solía siempre verse amable, sus ojos mostraban el corazón puro y manipulable que tenía. Él en cambio, tenía unos ojos fríos, casi sin brillo, pero profundos, tan profundos que podrías sumergirte en ellos, era como_ un océano congelado._ Se acercó a su madre, y en sentó frente de ella, ella no le perdía el rastro, miraba y analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos, a Len le incomodaba, pues sabía que no podía sentarse y quedarse callado. En realidad, se sentó para hablar de Rin, y obtener alguna información acerca del su paradero en este momento, pero nuevamente se acobardó. Era increíble como solía ser tan impulsivo con cualquier cosa, pero en este momento no podía hacer nada.

— Len, llevabas ya hora y media bañándote— dijo la adulta en tono de reprimenda, dentro de sí sabiendo lo que eso causaría en el joven, lo conocía, al fin y al cabo es su hijo.

Len no podía parar de pensar en que Rin ya estaba una hora y media y cuanto más afuera, sabía que su madre no le mentiría con eso y… era inevitable, debía reconocerlo, en ese momento rogaba porque nada malo le haya pasado ni le vaya a pasar, esta vez, el cariño había ganado.

— ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar?— Preguntó Len, haciendo que Luka sonriera, "¡Ese es mi hijo!" pensó.

— Fue a casa de Kaito. — dijo, intentando mantener la compostura para no gritar y saltar pensando en que Len por fin empezó a llevarse bien con su hermana.

Más no fue lo mismo para el Kagamine, Él no miraba eso de una manera buena. Para Luka, Kaito era una persona mala, ya que terminó con su novia cuando más lo necesitaba y probablemente porque ya no tenía dinero, pero Len sabía que Kaito era una buena persona, y sabía que Rin estaría bien allá, sabía que estaría mejor que en su casa. Se sentía impotente, si lo que realmente quería era ver a Rin bien y a salvo, no debía interferir en nada, _Rin estaba bien sin él_, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan insatisfecho con eso?, la respuesta era simple, él lo sabía, pero no lo quería reconocer: Quería tenerla a su lado.

— Pues que se quede allí— dijo con claro enfado — No me interesa — Su madre se preocupó, ¿acaso había dicho algo malo?

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de decisión tan repentinamente?— preguntó, tal vez de esa manera podría hacerlo recapacitar, aunque conociéndolo, eso no bastaría. Len pensó un poco su respuesta, sabía que había cambiado de decisión, más no podía responderle.

— ¿Qué decisión? Yo solo he preguntado donde estaba, no dije que fuera a buscarla. — Negó, Luka no le creía, pero no tenía manera de probar que estaba mintiendo, quedando sin manera de reclamar ante eso.

— Bien— dijo molesta —Pero que te quede claro que Rin no piensa volver. — Len abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, "No piensa volver" pensó, eso cambiaba las cosas, ahora más que nunca deseaba correr e ir a buscarla, pero no, su obstinación era muy fuerte.

— Debo ir a estudiar.— dijo, escapando de la situación y de las expectativas de su madre. No podía ser así, ¿Realmente todo volvería a ser como antes? ¿No debería alegrarse de eso? Aceleró su paso, como si de esa manera los pensamientos se quedaran atrás.

"No quiero que regrese, pero… quiero."

* * *

><p>En cuanto a Rin, ella tenía ese mismo debate interno. Había esperado que Len le siguiera, pero sabía que probablemente no lo haría. Ella había dicho que Len no había dejado de odiarla, entonces no debería de esperar nada ¿No?, si es así, entonces, ¿Por qué miraba la puerta esperado que llegara él y abriera?<p>

Notó que últimamente decía las cosas sin estar segura de ellas, siempre había intentado no mentir, ni hablar por hablar, pero, pensándolo bien, toda la vida lo había hecho. "El dinero es lo mejor" solía decir frecuentemente, ¿estaba segura de eso? ¿Realmente ella creía eso?, seguía diciéndolo, pero ¿Era cierto? Nunca había sido lo suficientemente sincera como para cumplir con lo que se había propuesto. Tal vez que viniera no era lo mejor, con Kaito tendría mejor pasar, él la trataría de una manera más amable y podría fregarle su victoria en la cara a Miku, así es como Rin Kagamine piensa ¿Cierto? Además, ¿si Len viene a buscarla, ella se irá? ¡Ni hablar! En cuanto menos esté con él ¡mejor!

— Rin, te has quedado viendo mucho la puerta, ¿Es que acaso lo estás esperando? — Preguntó Kaito, con una sonrisa, pues tenía la idea de que Rin no quería irse en verdad, solo es muy "Arrebatada" para sus cosas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Já! Nop, solo veía lo linda que es tu puerta, no tiene nada que ver con la puerta de esa otra casa… — dijo lo último solo por enojo, ya que sabía que todo en esa casa era bonito. Aunque a Kaito le extraño eso, era como si estuviera escuchando a la antigua Rin, él era su amigo, debía ayudarla y corregirla cuando fuere necesario.

— ¡Rin, que dices! ¡La puerta y la casa en general son muy bonitas! — pareció enojarse con eso, la verdad es que no estaba enojado, pero quería hacerla recapacitar.

— Tal vez, si compraran más cosas… al fin y al cabo el dinero lo es todo… — Rin lo dijo de aquella manera que solía decirlo antes, con un tono chillón y arrogante, que hacía que Kaito chocara los dientes. El peli-azul le tomó por los hombros, ella tenía que entenderlo, no era así.

— ¡El dinero no lo es todo, Rin!— gritó, sacudiéndola, ella solo abría sus ojos, nunca había visto a Kaito así. — El dinero te hace nada… — dijo más calmado, mientras le soltaba. Él no era violento, ni un poco, por lo cual le incomodaba hacer eso. — No quiero que te conviertas en la chica vacía que eras antes.

Esas palabras calaron profundo en Rin, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan… cabeza dura?

— Lo siento. — dijo, su voz volvió a la normalidad de repente, como si otra persona hubiera entrado en ella.

— Bien, ahora, me vas a contar que pasa. — dijo sin preguntar siquiera, sabía que lo que Rin necesitaba en ese momento, era desahogarse. La rubia, sumisa asintió y empezó a hablar:

— Cuando mi padre murió, yo no sufrí su perdida, es más, creo que disfruté un poco, y es que lo odiaba, me repugno por eso, caí tan bajo como para maldecir a un difunto. Pero me arrepiento de no haber hecho lo que podía para quererlo, sé que él también tiene culpa, pero no puedo decir que toda la culpa. La otra vez estaba leyendo una carta que él me mando cuando iba a morir, me di cuenta que él me quería, él hizo que me alejara de todo esto a propósito, él quería que dejara de ser esa chica vacía, que encontrara la felicidad en algo que no fuera ese material verdoso (Llámese billete por si alguien no captó.) Aunque tal vez esa no fue su intención y sigue siendo un maldito alcohólico que perdió todo en sus apuestas y dejó a su hija con nada… nunca lo voy a saber, pero me hubiera gustado saberlo. Bueno, él me mando a esa casa, y allí conocí a Luka, es una mujer muy amable y simpática, pero, cuando supe que era la amante de mi padre la empecé a ver de diferente manera, creo que ella me agrada, pero no le tengo mucha confianza.

— ¿Cómo eso? — preguntó el joven Kaito, quien no estaba muy entretenido con la conversación.

— ¿¡Cómo que "Cómo eso"?! ¡Engañó a mi madre cuando ella estaba frágil y enferma. — Rin lo decía dolida, era muy sensible cuando se trataba de su madre.

— Tal vez no lo sabía.

—… — Rin calló, no había pensado en eso, es cierto que cuando su madre enfermó la Srta. Megurine había dejado de trabajar.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Len? — Rin no quería tocar el tema, aparte de incomodarle, no lo tenía claro. —Vamos, no puede ser tan complicado. — dijo como si leyese su mente, convenciéndola de hablar.

— Desde el primer momento ambos nos odiamos, peleábamos todos los días, y deseaba irme cada minuto que estaba allí. Pero con el tiempo empecé a acostumbrarme, y de repente, empezó a molestarme de verdad que peleara conmigo, no soy del tipo de chica que suela pelear muy seguido. No me gusta, menos si viene de parte de él. — intentó simplificar, creándose una idea de lo que diría, sabiendo que no estaba siendo totalmente sincera.

— Así que empezaste a tomarle importancia. Vaya, ¿Sabes? Yo creo que él lo sigue tomando como tú antes, no puedes culparlo. — Rin suspiró — No porque tú hayas cambiado él también tiene que hacerlo.

—… Cállate— dijo sin saber que responder, nuevamente, echando de nuevo un vistazo a la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holaaaaaas a toooodos! Este capítulo era más largo, por eso decidí dejarlo en dos, la verdad no puedo hacer que Len la vaya a buscar de inmediato, sería raro que durara menos de un día en casa de Kaito, y ellos tampoco no son tan apegados como para no poderlos separar unas horas. <strong>

**Len está confundido y Rin herida -_- Son unos idiotas. **

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Por sus rewiews! y por cualquier atención que le hayan dado a ese humilde fic, de veras se agradece. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **

**¡Ya-neeee~~~~~~! 3**


End file.
